


Sleeping drabble

by makeafreakshow



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeafreakshow/pseuds/makeafreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever. He can sleep without his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping drabble

He's just coming home after a long and shitty late shift. It's too cold outside, he forgot his gloves, can't feel his toes, he's pissed and tired and can't wait to faceplant on his bed.

What he finds when he finally comes home is Ian is on his side of the bed, hugging Mickey's pillow. The sight immediately warms his heart and makes him forget about all the crap that happened during his shift.

He undresses himself and hovers over bed, watching Ian drool on his pillow, thinking how to approach this situation.

He tries tugging his pillow, but Ian's gigantic limbs just won't release it. This fucker.

Finally, with a sigh, he walks to the other side of the bed and snuggles behind Ian's back. He sneaks his arm around his waist and relax into Ian's warm body, tangling their legs together.

Whatever. He can sleep without his pillow.


End file.
